Become Your Model? Really!
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: BY #Kaka Rururu / Sasuke yang kehilangan pekerjaannya terpaksa menjadi model seorang fotografer profesional, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi apa jadinya jika ternyata model yang dibutuhkan adalah seorang wanita? Kekacauan apa yang akan mereka buat saat pemotretan? Bersama si kalem Sai dan si keren Neji. NaruSasu.


**Become Your Model? Really?!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **NaruSasu Fanfic**

 **By Kaka Rururu**

 **Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Rate T**

 **AU/OOC/OOT/Shonen-ai/Typo**

 **Untuk Event Sun and Moon Grup NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) Facebook**

 **Enjoy It Friend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah~ cuaca hari ini panas sekali ya.." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah, "—padahal sebentar lagi musim dingin, iya kan?" sambungnya lagi sambil menoleh kearah samping. Lebih tepatnya pada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang ada disampingnya.

"Itu karena kita sedang berada dikeramaian, jadi wajar kau merasa panas, Sakura." Balas pemuda itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di tempat itu, "Hee, kita kemari karena aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, Sasuke! Kau tidak bosan apa di rumah terus? Dengan wajah murung karena kehilangan pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam pada gadis yang ada disampingnya, "Sakura!" gadis permen karet itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan berkeliling di tempat itu.

Mereka sekarang sedang ada di pameran foto yang diadakan oleh sebuah majalah ternama tempat Haruno Sakura bekerja sebagai _editor_. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke, dia berkeliling area pameran yang bertempat di sebuah lapangan.

Mata Sasuke tak henti-hentinya berbinar takjub dengan hasil jepretan fotografer-fotografer _profesional_ tersebut. Sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti pada seorang fotografer yang tengah memotret seorang laki-laki di depan salah satu foto. Dia terlihat begitu ahli dalam mengarahkan gaya dari modelnya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke berpikir apa dia bisa menjadi seorang fotografer seperti laki-laki yang disana itu?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengusir pikiran anehnya. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan hal semacam itu? Bahkan dia tidak memiliki keahlian memotret sesuatu. Harusnya dia memikirkan hal lain. Misalnya bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

Karena dia baru ingat dia baru di PHK dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja seminggu yang lalu. Untung Sakura merupakan sahabat yang baik jadi dia membiarkan Sasuke tinggal dirumahnya untuk sementara. Tanpa biaya sepeserpun. Sasuke sangat bersyukur meski dia merasa malu juga.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!

"Huh?"Sasuke tersentak pelan begitu Sakura menepuk pundaknya keras, "—ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penasaran karena wajah Sakura terlihat sangat bersemangat dan setengah histeris. Sakura mendengus pelan karena pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. "Sasuke! Masa kau tidak tahu dia?!" ucap Sakura sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Tahu apa sih?!" Sasuke menahan tangan sahabatnya untuk menghentikan tindakan kekerasan wanita ini. Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah arah lebih tepatnya ke seorang laki-laki berambut panjang.

Sasuke mengeryit, kenapa dengan laki-laki itu? Pikirnya lalu beralih menatap Sakura, "Ya, lalu kenapa dengan dia?" Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya pelan. Astaga apa anak ini tidak pernah nonton tv?

"Sasuke-baka! Itu Hyuuga Neji! Kau tidak kenal? Dia itu artis besar! Dia seorang duta _shampoo_ , berkat rambut panjangnya itu dia meraih banyak penghargaan, dia juga seorang dari keluarga terhormat! Dia pewaris tunggal kekayaan Hyuuga! Jika jadi pacarnya, pulaupun akan dia beli untuk menyenangkanmu―"

"Tukang pamer." Komentar Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Sakura, "

"A―apa?! Huh, Sasuke kau itu ya benar benar menyebalkan!" semprotnya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

Kalau dipikir-pikir dia benar kan? Apa bagusnya laki-laki gondrong itu? Dia lebih mirip waria dibandingkan artis. Tapi, Sakura bisa segila itu? Wanita memang aneh.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

 _KLIK_

.

"Yak selesai, terimakasih atas kunjungan anda." Ucap seorang pemuda pada dua orang gadis yang baru saja dia foto. Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

Dia merupakan fotografer _profesional_ , sudah banyak hasil jepretannya yang akhirnya mendapatkan banyak penghargaan. Naruto sangat menyukai seni memotret, sejak kecil dia sudah belajar memegang kamera ayahnya dan mulai dari sana Naruto menyukai dunia fotografi.

Selain sekarang itu sangat menghasilkan dia juga bisa dekat dengan banyak model cantik. Hei, jangan salah dulu bukan dia yang mendekati model model itu, tapi merekalah yang berlomba-lomba mengejar Naruto.

Dan Naruto? Tentu saja dia bersikap sok keren dengan mengabaikan mereka. Lagipula Naruto tidak menyukai wanita yang agresif. Dia lebih suka yang wanita tenang. Terlihat lebih berkelas bukan?

"Naruto!" panggil seorang laki laki berambut hitam. Dia adalah asisten Naruto. Namanya Sai. Terdengar dari namanya Sai adalah laki laki berhati lembut. Itu memang benar, sahabat Naruto sekaligus asistennya ini adalah laki-laki kalem dengan senyum ramah.

Fotografernya tampan dan asistennya ramah. Mereka pasangan yang cocok bukan? Tapi pasangan dalam konteks pertemanan dan hubungan pekerjaan. Karena bukan mereka yang akan menjadi pasangan utama di cerita ini.

Naruto yang sedang membersihkan lensa kameranya melirik Sai sekilas, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Sudah dapat model yang kau cari?" Naruto tersentak pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sai barusan. Dia mengabaikan kameranya lalu beralih menatap Sai, "Sial, aku lupa aku belum mendapatkannya!" teriaknya panik.

Sai menghela nafas pelan, selalu saja seperti ini. Pikirnya.

"Padahal pihak majalah sudah memberi waktu satu bulan, sebelum musim dingin kau harus mendapatkannya, jika tidak kontrak-" ucapan Sai mendadak berhenti saat gumpalan tisu tiba tiba masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto memang selalu seenaknya.

"Sai! Jangan katakan hal itu, ucapanmu jelek sekali, tenanglah aku akan mendapatkannya hari ini." Naruto kembali berkutat dengan kameranya, mencoba memotret keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sai mendengus kesal, "Kenapa tidak kau terima saja sih model model yang kemarin?"

 _KLIK_

"Tidak ada yang cocok, aku butuh model yang berwajah cantik."

 _KLIK_

"Bukankah mereka juga cantik?" Sai memutar bola matanya malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, "Kecantikan mereka palsu, aku tidak sudi memasang wajah mereka dalam seniku." Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Selain itu, tinggi mereka kurang pas, postur mereka lebih cocok jadi bintang porno di majalah _playboy_ , aku ingin yang cantiknya alami, wajahnya lembut, kulitnya putih, berambut pendek, sedikit _tomboy_ , mungkin."

 _KLIK_

Sai mulai memasang wajah bosan apalagi menanggapi sikap sombong dan terlalu memilih seperti Naruto, " _Make up_ cukup membuat mereka terlihat seperti yang kau inginkan."

Naruto kembali menatap Sai, kali ini dengan _death glare_ yang membuat Sai sedikit ngeri,"Apa kau lupa yang aku katakan soal alami? Poster yang diminta adalah poster yang bertema natal, jadi aku ingin membuat poster itu bisa menarik ekspresi orang ketika melihatnya, aku akan membuat poster yang menggambarkan kebahagian natal, dengan caraku sendiri. " jelas Naruto membuat Sai hanya bisa terdiam sambil berkata, "Baiklah. "

Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum,"Bagus, sekarang biarkan aku bekerja."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali memotret orang orang yang melakukan berbagai kegiatan disana. Itu cukup menarik untuk dijadikan bahan dokumentasi.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretan di kameranya, dia memang hebat. Tidak salah jika dia dibilang _profesional_. Senyumannya semakin melebar tapi mendadak lenyap saat melihat sesuatu di foto itu.

Sebuah keryitan muncul di dahinya, dia membesarkan foto itu agar bisa melihat objeknya dengan jelas, "Tidak salah lagi!" Naruto mendongak sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu.

Tidak ada. Sial, Naruto mengumpat kesal. Dengan tergesa Naruto pergi meninggalkan _stand_ nya setelah berpamitan dengan Sai.

"Sai! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku harus menjemput seseorang! " ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sai mendengus melihat pemuda yang kini menghilang dibalik lautan manusia itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan keindahan pemandangan puncak gunung Fuji. Terlihat begitu memikat. Jika fotonya saja seperti ini bagaimana dengan aslinya.

Sasuke mengendikan bahunya acuh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum seseorang beteriak dari arah belakang menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang berlari kearahnya dengan cengiran bodoh.

Awalnya dia pikir laki laki itu akan berhenti dihadapannya tapi tidak laki laki itu justru hampir menubruknya kemudian menggenggam tangannya, "Hah hah.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" seru laki-laki pirang itu sambil tersenyum lega.

Sasuke semakin takut sekarang, siapa orang idiot ini? Pelipis Sasuke semakin dibasahi keringat pria asing itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ikutlah denganku! Aku membutuhkanmu!"

"Hah?!" Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan ucapan ambigu yang keluar dari mulut itu, sial dia sudah membuat kontak mata dengan orang cabul.

Secara perlahan Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya tapi pria jangkung itu justru semakin mendekat dan menarik tangannya, "Aku akan membayarmu!"

 _'Oh tidak orang ini berbahaya!'_ Sasuke menjerit dalam hati sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria di kedua tangannya,"Lepaskan aku!"

"Huh?" pria itu mengeryit, "...tidak akan! Aku membutuhkanmu tahu!" sambungnya dengan nada memerintah.

Oh ayolah ini lebih mirip pemaksaan daripada permintaan. Apa orang ini sedang dehidrasi. Demi rambut panjang Neji, selain cabul orang ini jiwanya terguncang.

"U-untuk apa?!" Sasuke membentak orang itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, "Tentu saja model! Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku ini fotografer _profesional_ tahu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli!" Sasuke mendengus, tapi tunggu jadi model? Sasuke menatap laki-laki itu setengah tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang model?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati lalu dibalas anggukan oleh si pirang, "Bagaimana kau mau?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Disatu sisi dia mau karena dia butuh pekerjaan, tapi disisi lain dia menolak. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jadi model secara mendadak begini?

Orang itu menghela nafas pelan lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke membuat empunya terkejut, "Begini, aku akan memberimu waktu sampai besok bagaimana? Jika kau tertarik kau bisa menghubungiku." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Sasuke.

"Uhm.. baiklah." Sasuke menerima kartu nama itu, lalu kembali menatap sang fotografer.

"Aku berharap kau mau." setelah mengatakan hal itu, laki laki pirang itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap kartu nama miliknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari kecil kembali menuju Sai dan disana Sai sudah menyambut Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Darimana kau? Orang dari majalah mencarimu , dia..."

"Woo woo santai teman, aku sudah mengatasi masalah itu." Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

Sai mengeryit heran, "Sudah? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendengus menanggapi sikap lambat sahabatnya, "Aku sudah mendapatkan modelnya."

Mata hitam Sai berbinar bahagia,lalu dengan reflek memeluk Naruto, "Yang benar Naruto?! Syukurlah!"

"Sa-Sai! Kita ada di keramaian jadi lepaskan aku!" Sai tersentak lalu melepaskan Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, "Maaf, aku terlalu senang, lalu dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Um... gadis itu sebenarnya belum mengatakan bahwa dia mau, tapi aku sudah memberikan kartu namaku padanya."

"Jadi belum ada kepastian?" Naruto menggeleng ragu, "Tapi aku yakin dia akan datang, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak mau jadi model?"

Sai memutar bola matanya, "Tetap saja, belum ada kepastian!"

"Hh, kita lihat saja besok dia datang atau tidak."

"Kuharap dia datang, hidup kita tergantung pada gadis itu, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu kembali berkutat dengan kameranya.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

"Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"Hmm.. Iya." Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi Sakura yang begitu terkekut setelah dia memberikan kartu nama milik orang bernama Naruto yang tiba tiba menemuinya dipameran tadi. Dan yah Sakura kembali terlihat heboh hingga membuat meja makan terguncang pelan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu paham kenapa Sakura terkejut dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Atau mungkin mereka pernah ada hubungan sebelumnya?

"Kenapa terkejut begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung, mata emerald Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke, "Kau lihat ini Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto! Fotografer _profesional_ dan sekarang dia memintamu menjadi model! Terima dia Sasuke!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya bingung ,"I-iya, tapi Sakura menjadi model? Itu tidak mudah untukku."

"Hiee?! Kenapa begitu?! Lihat kau tampan Sasuke~ kulitmu putih dan model rambut ayammu juga keren apalagi yang menahanmu?" Sasuke bergerak gelisah antara iya dan tidak, "Sakura..."

"Ah satu lagi kau kan butuh pekerjaan! Ini bisa jadi awal yang baik untukmu! Ayo coba saja! Siapa tahu kau berhasil disana, bagaimana?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar. Benar juga dia memang butuh pekerjaan agar tidak terus terusan merepotkan Sakura. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ah baiklah jika kau memaksa. " mendengar jawaban itu Sakura langsung bersorak bahagia. Tentu saja , karena sahabatnya akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan. Apalagi menjadi model, Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti berhasil.

"Supnya Sakura, kau hampir menumpahkannya."

"Um, maaf maaf hehehe. "

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah itu Sasuke sudah berada di jalanan Shinjuku, untuk apa? Jangan berpikir Sasuke jalan-jalan atau yang lainnya. Sasuke sedang mencari alamat yang tertera di kartu nama milik Uzumaki Naruto.

"Menurut apa yang tertulis disini, studionya ada di dekat sini, tapi dimana ya?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sampai tanpa sengaja seseorang menabraknya cukup keras.

" _Sumimasen_!" ucap orang itu secara reflek sambil memeriksa tubuh Sasuke, "Kau tidak apa apa?" Sasuke mendongak hingga _onyx_ nya mendapati seorang laki laki dengan _coat_ berwarna kuning. Orang itu menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya, "Saya tidak apa apa." balasnya singkat, laki laki dengan wajah yang nyaris mirip dengannya itu tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi tangannya tiba tiba ditahan.

Sasuke menoleh dan kembali menatap laki-laki yang kini memegang tangannya, "Maaf, um... itu yang ada ditanganmu.. itu kartu milik Uzumaki Naruto? Apa aku benar?"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke berbinar, jangan-jangan orang ini kenal dengan Naruto. Benar bisa jadi. Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, "Benar! Dan sekarang aku sedang mencari studionya, apa kau mengenal Uzumaki Naruto?"

Laki-laki dihadapan Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku Sai asisten Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hah? _Yokattaa_! Jadi bisa kau bawa aku menemui Uzumaki Naruto?!"

Sai kembali mengangguk, "Tentu, ayo ikut aku!" Sai menggandeng Sasuke membawanya ke studio tempat Naruto dan dirinya menghasilkan seni seni terhebat.

Sai melirik Sasuke sedikit heran, apa mungkin ini wanita yang dimaksud Naruto? Wajah dan posturnya memang pas untuk tema pemotretan kali ini, tapi dia baru tahu suara seorang wanita bisa sebesar ini. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

 **Welcome To Ocean Studio**

 **.**

Sasuke memasuki sebuah studio yang didominasi oleh warna biru. Cocok dengan namanya. Studio itu terlihat rapi meski banyak majalah yang menumpuk disana-sini. Disana juga ada beberapa ruangan. Sepertinya kamar, gudang, atau ruang ganti entahlah Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan.

Studio milik Naruto ini berada di lantai dua, di lantai satu adalah sebuah toko sepatu. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak menemukan studio apapun disana. Harusnya Naruto memberitahunya lebih banyak. Apa begini sikap orang yang membutuhkan dia bertemu Sai.

"Nah, kau tunggu disini ya.. um siapa namamu tadi?"

"Sasuke." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun. Sedangkan Sai pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dia berjalan ke salah satu ruangan di studio itu.

Sambil menunggu sang pemilik datang, Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya di tempat yang memiliki bau seni tinggi itu. Bisa terbukti dari foto foto yang tertempel di dinding. Foto itu seindah lukisan _Vincent Van Gogh_.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tidak salah Naruto disebut sebagai fotografer yang _profesional_.

"Hei, kau sampai kapan bengong begitu?"

"Huh?" Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara itu hingga mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di sisi pintu sambil menatapnya datar. Itu laki-laki pirang yang kemarin, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu Naruto menghampirinya, "Selamat datang." Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada Sasuke. Beberapa detik yang lalu Sasuke mengira dia ini adalah orang yang angkuh, ternyata dia cukup ramah.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Um.. Iya!" balas Sasuke tak kalah ramah dan sopan tentunya.

"Jadi.. namamu uke.."

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!" ada nada kesal di kalimat Sasuke. Yang benar saja namanya jadi _'Uke'_? Penghinaan sekali.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Oh iya Sasuke, jadi kau menerima tawaranku kemarin?"

"Benar, aku menerima tawaranmu untuk jadi model."

"Waah.. bagus bagus aku akan sangat beterimakasih padamu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lima jari membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik ngeri, "E-eh iya.. tapi aku belum ada pengalaman, kau tahu soal model."

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke erat keduanya saling bertatapan,"Tenang saja, aku akan mengarahkanmu, aku akan membantumu." lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat merinding oleh Naruto.

 _'Apa-apaan senyum sok keren itu?'_

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, jangan sungkan padaku, okay?" kali ini si idiot Naruto mulai berani memegang dagu Sasuke. Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menampiknya, "Katakan saja, aku harus mulai darimana?"

"Hah? Benar juga, hari ini kita akan mencoba pemotretan anggap saja sebagai latihan, nah sekarang kau hanya perlu masuk ke kamar itu dan memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sai." Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu ruangan tempat dia keluar tadi. Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke pintu itu dan mengetuknya, "Sai! Apa sudah siap?!" teriaknya dari luar yang dibalas dengan kata, " _Okay_!" dari Sai.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sai keluar dari balik pintu itu disertai senyuman kalem khasnya. Ya Sasuke tidak masalah asal itu bukan cengiran bodoh saja.

"Sasuke- _chan_ , silakan masuk." Sai mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

 _'Memamg bukan cengiran bodoh, tapi ini sama gilanya dengan Naruto.'_ Sasuke melirik Naruto yang bersandar di samping Sai dengan sok kerennya.

Setelahnya Sasuke memasuki ruang ganti itu. Meninggalkan kedua orang _freak_ tadi diluar.

Naruto masih saja tersenyum tidak jelas membuat Sai mengeryit, apa sahabatnya kali ini benar benar mengalami masa pencucian otak?

"Naruto?"

"Hum? Apa?" Naruto tersentak lalu menatap Sai.

"Kau melamun, kenapa? Oh jangan jangan kau tertarik dengan Sasuke-umph!" dengan cepat Naruto menutup mulut Sai dengan telapak tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari pintu.

"Sai! Jangan keras-keras! Jika Sasuke dengar bahaya!" sembur Naruto dengan kesalnya lalu melepaskan mulut ember Sai.

Sai mendengus kecil,"Ternyata benar, ya?" Naruto membalasnya dengan seringai,"Menurutmu? Hh, Sasuke pas sekali dengan kriteriaku!"

"Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir hal yang aneh? Suara Sasuke besar seperti suara laki-laki!"

"Oh ya? Itu justru bagus, lagipula banyak gadis dengan suara seperti itu, ahh aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana desahannya."

Sai menggetok kepala Naruto keras,"Dasar mesum!" Naruto menatap Sai dengan tajam,"Aduh, Sai kau menyakitiku, aku cuma bercanda kok."

.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

.

Kedua laki-laki itu akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan mereka begitu mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Sai dengan malas malasan berjalan menuju pintu utama studio ini.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membukakan pintu." Naruto mengangguk kecil lalu beralih pada pintu ruang ganti. Kira kira bagaimana ya penampilan Sasuke dengan pakaian-pakaian _feminim_ itu? Mendadak pipi Naruto memerah.

Dasar Naruto mesum.

"Naruto?" tiba tiba Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara Sasuke dari dalam ruangan. Dengan cepat Naruto mendekati pintu, "Ya, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Um.. bisa kau masuk?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya mendengar kalimat permintaan yang terdengar gelisah itu.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Ettoo... ada hal yang ingin kupastikan, masuklah atau kau ingin aku yang keluar?"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku masuk!" sergahnya dengan cepat lalu memutar gagang pintu itu mendorongnya dengan pelan hingga pintu bercat putih itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Hingga menampakan sosok Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto tersenyum lebar tapi begitu melihat wujud Sasuke senyumnya lenyap tergantikan tatapan horor hingga wajahnya memucat.

"WAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKEEE!"

.

.

.

Sai membukakan pintu studio itu dengan kalemnya, kemudian dia tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu.

"Hoo Neji!"

"Hai, Sai." sapa orang berambut panjang ala bintang iklan _shampoo_ bernama Neji itu dengan ramahnya.

"Mencari Naruto ya?" Neji mengangguk, "Um.. ada foto yang belum dia kirimkan padaku." jelasnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu masuklah! Naruto ada di dalam."

Dengan antusias Sai mempersilakan Neji masuk. Tentu saja, Neji merupakan salah satu sahabat dekat Naruto. Dia selalu kemari jika ada waktu luang.

"Jadi dimana si Naruto itu?" Neji mengikuti Sai memasuki studio itu. Sai melirik Neji sekilas, "Dia sedang mengurus model baru."

"Model baru? Untuk apa? Bukankah model kalian sudah cukup bagus kenapa cari model baru?" Neji bertanya dengan keryitan heran membuat Sai menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Neji.

"Yah seperti tidak mengenal keras kepalanya saja, jika dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu tentu akan dikejar." jawabnya dengan nada bosan, Neji hanya magut-magut.

"Lalu model seperti apa dia?"

"Dia cukup menarik memang, wajahnya lembut, matanya hitam, kulitnya putih, dia cukup tinggi untuk seorang gadis, rambutnya juga modelnya aneh, kurasa dia itu _tomboy_ , dan namanya adalah-"

"WAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKEEE!"

"Yah namanya adalah Sasuke."

"Sai apa yang terjadi di dalam?!" dengan cepat Neji menyeret Sai yang baru saja sadar Naruto baru saja berteriak keras.

Mendadak perasaan Sai jadi tidak enak.

Begitu sampai di dalam, baik Sai ataupun Neji dibuat terkejut dengan Naruto yang terduduk di lantai.

Naruto ternganga lebar wajahnya terkejut, telunjuknya mengarah ke dalam ruang ganti yang ada dihadapannya.

" _Doshite_ Naruto?" tanya Neji sambil duduk di sisi kanan Naruto dan diikuti Sai di sisi kiri Naruto, "Ada apa?! Kenapa berteriak?" Sai mengguncang bahu Naruto, dia takut melihat Naruto _shock_ begini. Biasanya Naruto selalu tenang.

"I-itu! Itu! Sasuke!" Naruto masih menunjuk-nunjuk pintu ruang ganti yang terbuka dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Neji dan Sai mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Seketika mereka menganga lebar. Sai mulai merasakan lututnya melemas. Darah sudah siap mengalir lewat lubang hidung Neji.

Sedangkan Naruto masih shock dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapan mereka. Bibirnya mencoba mengucapkan sebuah kalimat namun mendadak kelu karena tiba tiba sosok itu mendekatinya.

"Sasuke...?" Sai bergumam lirih pada sosok yang ternyata Sasuke itu. Sasuke menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah bingung sekaligus khawatir. Tapi tatapannya berhenti pada Neji yang hidungnya sudah dibanjiri darah.

 _'Kenapa si gondrong Neji ada disini?'_ pikirnya.

Tapi itu tidak penting yang sekarang dia herankan kenapa dengan orang orang ini. Kenapa mereka menatap Sasuke seperti itu? Seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Terutama Naruto. Dia semakin terlihat bodoh dengan wajah terkejut begitu. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengannya? Dia hanya sedang tidak memakai atasan kenapa mereka begitu kaget.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tersentak pelan lalu bangkit sambil membersihkan darah di hidungnya, "Aku...permisi ke toilet. " kemudian Neji berlari kencang meninggalkan kedua temannya dan juga Sasuke. Neji merasa tidak tahan terlalu lama disana. Dan Sasuke tidak peduli.

Tatapannya berakhir pada Sai, "Sai- _san_? Ada apa? Ada yang aneh denganku?" Sai menggeleng panik lalu detik berikutnya dia pingsan. Sasuke lantas duduk disamping tubuh Sai dan mengguncang tubuh itu.

"Sai- _san_! Sai- _san_! Sadarlah! Ada apa denganmu! Sai- _saaaaan_!" teriaknya panik. Lalu dia menatap Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan was-was. Sasuke sedikit membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Ada apa?!" semburnya.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya...

"Sasuke...itu.. kau itu.. KAU LAKI-LAKI?!"

"Hee?"

.

.

.

Ruang tamu itu kini telah diisi oleh empat orang laki laki. Yang pertama Neji dengan tisu yang menyumpal hidungnya. Kedua Sai dengan kompresan di kepalanya. Ketiga Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dan yang terakhir Sasuke dengan raut wajah tidak mengertinya.

"Jadi kau laki-laki?" Naruto mengarahkan pertanyaan tajam itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah jelas aku ini laki-laki kenapa kau masih bertanya?! Makanya aku bingung kenapa aku diberi pakaian wanita, lalu aku menyuruhmu masuk untuk memastikan!" Naruto mendesah pelan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya, "Dengar, itu karena aku membutuhkan model perempuan! Bukan laki-laki! Meski secara teknis wajahmu itu cocok."

"Apa katamu?! Memangnya aku tahu kau butuh model jenis apa! Itu bukan salahku! Kau yang tidak bilang dari awal, dasar _Dobe_."

Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis Naruto. Anak ini ternyata ucapannya tidak selembut wajahnya. dia tahu jika Sasuke laki-laki sebelum dia tertarik lebih jauh. Pasalnya penampilan Sasuke benar-benar menipu.

" _Teme_! Itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya! Itu salahmu juga kenapa kau jadi laki-laki setengah matang?!"

"Setengah matang?! Kau..!"

"Hei sudah kalian hentikan! Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing." Sai mulai menginterupsi, pertengkaran mereka sungguh membuat kepalanya hampir meledak. Sebenarnya ini hanya kesalahpahaman semata. Jika Naruto mau minta maaf dari awal mereka tidak akan seribut ini. Kenapa Naruto? Iya karena Naruto tidak menjelaskan tujuannya dengan benar. Jadi Sasuke salah informasi. Bodoh sekali, pikirnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Hh, tetap saja itu bukan salahku." gumamnya pelan membuat Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Baik Sasuke, Sai dan Neji yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Naruto. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dia merasa dibuang seperti sampah. Mengingat awalnya dia diperlakukan layaknya put- ehm maksudnya pangeran. Tapi, bukan berarti Sasuke suka! Dia hanya heran.

Naruto seperti remaja labil dalam masa pubertas. Jalan pikirnya mudah sekali berubah. Ah lebih tepatnya ini jalan pikir orang idiot.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya,"Baiklah, aku pergi, lagipula aku juga tidak begitu tertarik menjadi model, terimakasih."

"Tunggu!" namun tiba-tiba Sai menahannya. Naruto yang mengetahuinya hanya meliriknya malas,"Jangan menahannya Sai, biarkan dia pergi, kita tidak membutuhkannya!"

Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam menatap Naruto, lalu beralih pada Sai, "Sai- _san_ yang dikatakan Naruto benar, aku akan pergi, kalian tidak membutuhkanku." Sai menghela nafas pelan, "Kata siapa? Kita membutuhkanmu."

Naruto mendelik galak, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke menatap Sai dengan heran. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Sai kau masih belum sadar dia itu laki-laki!" bentak Naruto dengan nada emosi, Sai memutar bola matanya malas, "Memangnya pihak majalah itu menentukan _gender_ untuk modelnya?"

"Ya tidak, ta-tapi yang diutamakan adalah perempuan! Kita harus _profesional_!"

"Memangnya tindakanmu sekarang ini _profesional_? Besok kau harus membawa seorang model ke kantor majalah itu! Dan sekarang apa kau sudah siap model pengganti? Dihadapan kita sudah Sasuke! Dan kurasa dia cocok untuk jadi model."

Mendengar penjelasan Sai mulut Naruto hanya mengeluarkan gerutuan, menyebalkan sekali. Dia menginginkan model perempuan yang cantik, bukan laki laki setengah matang begini. Lagipula apa anak ini bisa diandalkan? Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sinisnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Sasuke.

"Sai- _san_ , jangan terlalu berharap padaku, aku bahkan tidak ada pengalaman model." ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Sai yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Nah, Sai kau dengar 'kan? Dia ini amatiran!"

"Diam kau Naruto! Ini juga gara-gara kau!" Sai melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Naruto lalu dia tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Jangan dengarkan dia, aku akan membantumu."

"Sai..."

"Ehem, aku juga bisa membantu Sasuke, kalian tahu 'kan aku juga seorang model?" Sai tersenyum lembut pada Neji yang baru saja membuka suara, Naruto mendengus melihat sikap sok manis teman-temannya pada si bodoh Sasuke. Kenapa mereka keras kepala sekali sih? Disini Narutolah fotografernya, bukan mereka. Hh, rusak sudah _project_ nya kali ini.

Sasuke tersentak pelan melihat Neji dan Sai, mereka terlihat begitu berharap padanya. Bahkan mereka mau membantu, apalagi yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Selain merasa tidak enak dia juga butuh pekerjaan. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Sasuke... ayolah!" lagi lagi Sai memohon membuat Sasuke semakin tidak enak hati. Demi jidat lebar Sakura, Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

"Umh... Baiklah, aku mau jadi model kalian." secara spontan Sai dan Neji bersorak bahkan berpelukan membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah merasa dibutuhkan sampai seperti ini. Mungkin mereka bisa jadi teman yang menyenangkan. Sasuke menarik kata-kata buruknya soal Neji kemarin. Laki-laki bahkan lebih baik ketimbang si angkuh Naruto yang asik menggerutu. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihatnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan _backdrop_ yang akan digunakan pemotretan. Sambil menunggu Sasuke yang masih ruang ganti dia memeriksa lensa kameranya. Sebenarnya dia masih kesal, tentu saja. Hatinya menolak keberadaan Sasuke, dia masih merasa ditipu meski itu tidak bisa dibilang penipuan, yah egonya enggan mengakui kesalahannya yang kurang jelas dalam memeberikan informasi.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia terlalu senang saat itu. Dan lagi Sasuke sangat menipu matanya dengan kriteria yang sesuai dihatinya. Sampai dia tidak memikirkan apa Sasuke laki-laki atau perempuan. Oke, sekarang siapa yang ditipu? Ehm atau sebenarnya siapa yang terlambat menyadari?

Semua persiapan di tempat pemotretan itu sudah siap, tapi kenapa Sasuke lama sekali. Apa Sai memakaikan _make up_ juga pada laki-laki itu? Yah mungkin itu akan membuat Sasuke benar benar disangka perempuan, secara dia itu cantik.

Tunggu! Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk kedua pipinya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Sasuke itu tidak cantik, wajahnya bodoh meski manis.

Sial, dia mulai berpikiran aneh sekarang.

Suara langkah kaki dari pintu samping _backdrop_ menghentikan pemikiran anehnya.

"Bagus, akhirnya dia datang juga." ucap Naruto kemudian mempersiapkan sikap sok acuhnya. Hingga pintu penghubung antara studio pemotretan dan ruang ganti terbuka.

Yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah Sai berikutnya Neji. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa wajah mereka terlihat begitu senang? Apa-apaan senyum puas itu? Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa kalian? Cepat suruh si bodoh itu masuk." perintahnya dengan nada angkuh.

Sai mengagguk paham lalu membuka jalan untuk Sasuke, "Nah, Sasuke sekarang tunjukan penampilanmu pada Naruto."

Naruto melirik malas bayangan Sasuke yang bergerak mendekat, rasa penasaran mulai merayapinya begitu wajah Sasuke samar samar terlihat. Karena dia tidak sabar, Naruto segera membalik tubuhnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei cepatlah!"

"Iya! Iya!" Sasuke mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju Naruto. Ekspresi angkuh Naruto perlahan luntur begitu melihat penampilan Sasuke. Matanya belum berkedip sama sekali bahkan setelah Sasuke sampai di hadapannya.

Naruto menatap penampilan Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu matanya berakhir di sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Sai... Neji..." lirihnya lalu memejamkan matanya lama. Seakan tidak tahan dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tangannya terkepal.

"Iyaa.." sahut Neji dan Sai bersamaan, kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap dua temannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan... PADA SASUKE?" teriaknya murka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoshaaa! fanfic buat event lomba grub NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) Karya Kaka Rururu selesai untuk chapter pertama! _ Yokattaa~ Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur reader dan juri sekalian :v **

**Dan fanfic ini rencananya Twoshot, sebenarnya mau oneshot tapi takut kepanjangan dan waktunya udah mepet :'v soalnya bareng sama UAS :'v**

 **Akhir kata terimakasih dan salam Hatsuki semuaa :* RnR :***


End file.
